kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Jelly Baby
"I'm Jelly Baby" (질투 나요 Baby) is the debut single by AOA Cream. It was released on February 12, 2016. Lyrics Yuna, Chanmi, Hyejeong Romanization= Baby baby baby baby Baby baby, jiltu nayo (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, jiltu nayo Igeon jom rujeuhae, byeonhaebeorin geot gata Jom isanghae, uri yeonaeui ondoga Neon nareul boneunde (nan neoreul boneunde) Utgineun haneunde (um, um, um) Jjom bojima baby, baby Dareun yeoja hateu nulleotne Hey loser geureomyeon neon joha? Neo wonhaneun ge mwoya? Sallangsallang kotbarami deuna bwa Ijen nan singyeongdo an sseuina bwa Idaero gamandul sun eopgetji neol Gidaryeo, gidaryeo boy Uh uh uh, neon na animyeon andwae Na moreuni? Amudo chyeodabol su eopge neol! Jiltu nayo baby Nan neoui bae-bae-baby Jiltu nayo bae-bae-baby Nan neoui la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl) Dasineun naege mot geureoge (strong girl) Nareul dasi neukkige haejulge I'm your lady, be my baby baby Eotteon sigeuro neol honnaelkka? (all night long) Baby baby baby baby Baby baby, jiltu nayo (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, jiltu nayo I'm your lady, daeche neon jakku wae irae? Heeojijago hamyeon ttodasi nal jabeul tende Eonjekkaji naega neol bada jul geot gatni? (uh huh) Namankeum neol aneun saramdo eobseo alji Geunikkan ttansaenggak hajima hajima (no, no!) Yejeonui moseubeuro dorawa (boy, boy) Ttak geumanhae, nan kulhage Yongseohal junbiga dwae isseo kkalkkeumhage Sallangsallang kotbarami deuna bwa Ijen nan singyeongdo an sseuina bwa Idaero gamandul sun eopgetji neol Gidaryeo, gidaryeo boy Uh uh uh, neon na animyeon andwae Na moreuni? Amudo chyeodabol su eopge neol! Jiltu nayo baby Nan neoui bae-bae-baby Jiltu nayo bae-bae-baby Nan neoui la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl) Dasineun naege mot geureoge (strong girl) Nareul dasi neukkige haejulge I'm your lady, be my baby baby Eotteon sigeuro neol honnaelkka? Oh, oh oh oh Oh, oh oh oh Oh, oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Jiltu nayo baby Nan neoui bae-bae-baby Jiltu nayo bae-bae-baby Nan neoui la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl!) Dasineun naege mot geureoge (whoa!) Nareul dasi neukkige haejulge I'm your lady, be my baby baby Eotteon sigeuro neol honnaelkka? (all night long) (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, jiltu nayo |-| Korean= Baby baby baby baby Baby baby, 질투 나요 (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, 질투 나요 이건 좀 루즈해 변해버린 것 같아 좀 이상해 우리 연애의 온도가 넌 나를 보는데 (난 너를 보는데) 웃기는 하는데 (um, um, um) 쫌 보지마 baby, baby 다른 여자 하트 눌렀네 Hey loser 그러면 넌 좋아? 너 원하는 게 뭐야? 살랑살랑 콧바람이 드나 봐 이? 난 신경도 안 쓰이나 봐 이대로 가만둘 순 없겠지 널 기다려 기다려 boy Uh uh uh, 넌 나 아니면 안돼 나 모르니? 아무도 쳐다볼 수 없게 널! 질투 나요 baby 난 너의 bae-bae-baby 질투 나요 bae-bae-baby 난 너의 la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl) 다시는 내게 못 그러게 (strong girl) 나를 다시 느끼게 해줄게 I'm your lady, be my baby baby 어떤 식으로 널 혼낼까? (all night long) Baby baby baby baby Baby baby, 질투 나요 (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, 질투 나요 I'm your lady, 대체 넌 자꾸 왜 이래? 헤어지자고 하면 또다시 날 잡을 텐데 언제까지 내가 널 받아 줄 것 같니? (uh huh) 나만큼 널 아는 사람도 없어 알지 그니깐 딴생각 하지마 하지마 (no, no!) 예전의 모습으로 돌아와 (boy, boy) 딱 그만해 난 쿨하게 용서할 준비가 돼 있어 깔끔하게 살랑살랑 콧바람이 드나 봐 이? 난 신경도 안 쓰이나 봐 이대로 가만둘 순 없겠지 널 기다려 기다려 boy Uh uh uh, 넌 나 아니면 안돼 나 모르니? 아무도 쳐다볼 수 없게 널! 질투 나요 baby 난 너의 bae-bae-baby 질투 나요 bae-bae-baby 난 너의 la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl) 다시는 내게 못 그러게 (strong girl) 나를 다시 느끼게 해줄게 I'm your lady, be my baby baby 어떤 식으로 널 혼낼까? 아, 아 아 아 아, 아 아 아 아, 아 아 아 아 아 아 아 질투 나요 baby 난 너의 bae-bae-baby 질투 나요 bae-bae-baby 난 너의 la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl!) 다시는 내게 못 그러게 (whoa!) 나를 다시 느끼게 해줄게 I'm your lady, be my baby baby 어떤 식으로 널 혼낼까? (all night long) (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, 질투 나요 |-| Translation= Baby baby baby baby Baby baby, I'm jealous (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, I'm jealous This feels a bit loose, I think you've changed The temperature of our love is a little weird You are looking at me (you are looking at me) You are smiling but (um, um, um) Stop looking baby, baby You pressed the heart for another girl Hey loser, does that make you feel good? What do you want? Maybe a different air is in your nose Maybe you don't even care about me But I can't just leave you like this Wait, wait boy Uh uh uh, you can't go on without me Don't you know? I'll make it so that you can't look at anyone else! I'm jealous baby I'm your bae-bae-baby I'm jealous bae-bae-baby I'm your la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl) So you won't ever do that again (strong girl) I'll make you feel me again I'm your lady, be my baby baby How should I punish you? (all night long) Baby baby baby baby Baby baby, jiltu nayo (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, jiltu nayo I'm your lady, why are you doing this? If I tell you I wanna break up, you'll hold onto me How much more do you think I'll accept you? (uh huh) There's no one else who knows you better than me So don't even think about anything else (no, no!) Come back to your old self (boy, boy) Just stop, I'm ready to be cool And forgive you, clean slate Maybe a different air is in your nose Maybe you don't even care about me But I can't just leave you like this Wait, wait boy Uh uh uh, you can't go on without me Don't you know? I'll make it so that you can't look at anyone else! I'm jealous baby I'm your bae-bae-baby I'm jealous bae-bae-baby I'm your la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl) So you won't ever do that again (strong girl) I'll make you feel me again I'm your lady, be my baby baby How should I punish you? Oh, oh oh oh Oh, oh oh oh Oh, oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh I'm jealous baby I'm your bae-bae-baby I'm jealous bae-bae-baby I'm your la-la-lady (I'm a strong girl!) So you won't ever do that again (whoa!) I'll make you feel me again I'm your lady, be my baby baby How should I punish you? (all night long) (I'm your) Lady lady lady lady Lady lady, I'm jealous Video links * Music video * Music video teaser * Transform teaser Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:AOA Cream Category:2016 releases Category:2016 digital singles